Improvised explosive devices (IEDs) may be bombs fabricated in an improvised manner from other explosive devices, such as an artillery shell. These devices may incorporate explosive materials, as well as fragmentation materials. IEDs may be remote controlled and/or triggered by infrared detectors, pressure bars, trip wires, and/or other suitable devices. Mines may be explosive devices placed on or in the ground. When in the ground, these mines may be referred to as land mines. These types of mines may be triggered by an operator and/or by the proximity of a vehicle, person, animal, and/or some other suitable object. The term IED may be inclusive of both improvised explosive devices as well as land mines.
IEDs may target the underside of conventional ground vehicles and armored vehicles. Various counter-measures may be employed to reduce and/or eliminate threats from IEDs. Some counter-measures include electronic jamming devices that may prevent the ignition of remotely controlled IEDs. These electronic counter-measures, however, may be ineffective against IEDs that use trip wires or other non-wireless trigger mechanisms, such as pressure switches used in land mines. Chemical detection may in some cases be successful in locating an IED. Although these and other counter measures may be useful in preventing the triggering of IEDs and/or detecting IEDs, these explosive devices may still detonate regardless of the precautions in place.
As a result, structures may be employed on the underside of vehicles to protect against pressures and forces generated when an IED explodes. These structures may take the form of blast plates. These blast plates can in some cases mitigate the effects of the explosive pressure and/or fragments to the occupants of a vehicle. These blast plates may be fabricated using armor similar to that used on the sides of armored personnel carriers and tanks. Likewise, it is known to design the plate with a V-shape in an attempt to redirect explosive forces outward and away from the underside of the vehicle.
Another problem is that extra weight reduces the fuel efficiency of a vehicle and increases operating costs. Further, the weight may increase the strain on other components of the vehicle resulting in more maintenance being performed. The weight of the blast plates also may reduce the acceleration, maneuverability, and/or performance of the vehicle during travel. V plates with steep V shapes can greatly reduce the ground clearance of the vehicle, thus diminishing vehicle performance. As such, it would be advantageous to have a shallow V shape that performs as well as a steep V design while preserving as much of the original vehicle ground clearance as possible.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a device that takes into account one or more of these issues, as well as possibly other issues.